Deathblow
by jjohnson1710
Summary: A normal drive that turns into so much more. No character death. Based on the song Deathblow by Deftones


This story came from a beautiful Deftones song: Deathblow

The lyrics inspired me to write a story about it. I recommend listening to it.

This is my first Supernatural fic so….. "Be cool. I'm not above kicking anyone's ass."

Sam/Dean

Disclaimer: I don't own anything even remotely related to supernatural… not even a poster.

* * *

><p>Today was like any other day. Just another endless drive, the road stretched out for miles in front of them. Sam had picked another fight with him. 'over socks of all things'. Sure he knew that Sammy hated it when he took his socks, but it was a frequent occurrence. So why was he getting so mad now?<p>

Sam looked sullenly at the passing trees. They looked beautiful with all of their changing colors. 'Being this close to him is ripping my heart out.'

"God, it's going to take forever to get to Montana" Dean said as he looked over at Sam for the first time in hours. He noticed that Sam had his headphones on. "Hey!. Great the noise blocking kind….… Whatever."

As the Metallica tape that had been loudly playing came to an end he could hear the base of the song on Sam's headphones. 'Wow the shit Sammy listens to.'

As he thought about what tape to put in next, he heard the low tone of Sam's voice.

_Soon as you came in, all the beast went away_  
><em>They noticed that you're warm, <em>

_wait till you leave then come back for more..._  
><em>The ropes hang to keep us all awake <em>

Sam sat with eyes closed and head leaning slightly on the window. Dean could feel the pain in his voice as Sam softly sang the words, "And I should have known."

_As soon as you came in, the agony it went away__  
><em>_I noticed what you wore to everything we spoke and more...__  
><em>_And the ropes hang to keep us all awake _

The pain in Sam's voice was giving him goose bumps. It was heart breaking. There was a strange electricity in the air.

_And I should have known_

_It only takes one break of your pose to get off_

"To save our place... home with you... still the same song..." The song felt different. Important somehow, as if it was giving him some kind of answer. The level of anxiety in his body was rising to an unheard of level.

_As soon as you came in_

_is when I believe we both crashed course__  
><em>_And the ropes hang to keep us all awake _

_And I should have known__  
><em>_It only takes one break of your pose to get off__  
><em>_And to save our place home with you all__  
><em>_That's all it takes__  
><em>

"Well I should have known it's still the same song"

Something was happening… shifting, slowly coming into focus. These words were unlocking doors he didn't even know where closed.

_It's still the same song_

Sam let out a soft sigh and whispered:

"love you so fucking much De…"

Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach. He forgot how to breathe, how to move, how to think. 'Thank god this road was a straight away or they would have crashed about a mile back'.

His body was shaking with feelings that had finally come into the light. He had to do something. It felt like his heart was going to explode.

He slowly pulled the car over. Sam was too wrapped up in the music to even notice. Dean slowly shifted closer to him and cupped his face and neck with his hand.

A quickly startled Sam looked over at him "what are you-"

Dean cupped the other side of his neck and slowly pushed the headphones back with his thumbs. As he looked into Sam's eyes he whispered "I love you Sammy." The moment was too important to speak in a normal voice.

He saw Sam's eyes widen and his lips part slightly. His lips were trembling as he leaned forward and pressed softly into Sammy's mouth. It was like being electrocuted…. he was pretty sure he couldn't feel his legs.

The kiss only lasted a few seconds. But by the end they were both shivering. He could feel the want. It was overwhelming.

He wanted Sammy so much in that moment, he didn't know what to do with himself.

Their foreheads touching as Sam looked intensely at his lips. He smelled so good; clean and fresh and masculine.

Sam bit his lip for a few seconds before speaking "Dean…."

He almost lost it at the sound of his voice.

Sam spoke his name with such desire

Dean gripped him tighter and pressed him up against the door, kissing him.

That's how they stayed: pulled over on the side of the road, car on, kissing…. For hours.


End file.
